


BunnyRibbit Week July 2017

by RockinDragonz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, bunnyribbit week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockinDragonz/pseuds/RockinDragonz
Summary: Day 1: Dessert/Will you go on a date with me?Day 2: Paparazzi/UndercoverDay 3: Mission gone wrong/Reminds me of homeDay 4: Cosplay/AUDay 5: Beach/ArcadeDay 6: Lazy day in/Night out on the townDay 7: Our song/Playlist





	BunnyRibbit Week July 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.Va talks to Zarya about Lucio while Lucio talks to McCree about D.Va

“Zarya, have you ever dated anyone?” Hana said, pausing in her sit-ups and laying on the gym floor.

“Not before coming here, no. Most are too intimidated by my strength and reputation,” she said, lifting the 50lb weight with ease, even while slightly distracted.

“Oh, well, is it easy for you and Mei?”

“It can be, and it can be like fighting big bear while trying to protect your loved ones, meaning a challenge,” she said. “Why the sudden interest, is there a girl you would like to woo?” Zarya set down the weight and turned to smirk at the small korean woman laying on the floor.

“I told you, Zarya, that crush on Ms. Amari was a one time thing when I was younger,” Hana said sharply, choosing to punctuate her words with sticking her tongue out at the older woman.

“Fair enough, every woman is little gay for Ana Amari at some point in life,” she said with a hearty chuckle, “is it a boy then?”

“Yeah, but he’s really out of my league and almost 8 years older than me, which my mom always said was too much of an age difference for anyone of any age.”

“By all technicalities, Mei is 40 and I am 28. Age is a number once you are mature enough to make rational decisions on your own. Do not date older men before 18 though, they are far too creepy.”

“I get that, but I’m barely 19 and I think he sees me as a little kid,” she said, sticking her bottom lip out.

“Hana. You are much more mature than you act, no? You were in the military at far too young and an international star in the public eye even younger, so you were forced to mature faster than you should have been. You may put on a brave face, but I know you and your type, little one. Shit, I am one of your type, trying to pretend the war never happened so we can sleep at night, correct?” she said, sitting down next to Hana and pulling the girl to sit cross legged next to her, “whoever this boy is, he knows this about you; he knows you are international star and a war veteran. In honesty, he is probably one himself, but it is up to you to control how you feel towards him. No man has control over you, Hana, no man in this entire world. Not Reinhardt, not Jesse, not even Commander Morrison - I mean 76. You are in charge of your body and your emotions and no man can ever take that away from you, no matter who he is. Although, I understand not feeling you have control over how you feel about them, but you have control over what you do about it.”

“So...you think I should tell him?” Hana said, wrapping the end of her hair around her finger and staring at the older woman with wide eyes.

“Yes, you should tell him everything,” she said patting Hana gently between her shoulder blades. With a sigh and an agreeing nod, Hana stood and wiped off her forehead. Zarya soon followed, a knowing grin spread across her features.

“Go now, we will cut this workout short for the day,” Zarya said, waving her hands away from herself in a dismissive manner. Hana nodded and gathered her bright pink towel around her neck. With a great deal of determination, she began to walk out of the workout room.

“Tell Lucio I said hello, would you?” Zarya said. Hana said nothing in reply but held her middle finger up over her shoulder as she walked away, hearing deep laughter as the door shut behind her.

 

**Meanwhile…**

 

“Yo McCree, have you ever, like, seriously dated anyone?” Lucio said, leaning on the railing next to the older man.

“Well, not really up until now. Hanzo is the first I’ve been really serious with. I mean, I was sorta with Genji for a while, but that was just mostly frustration sex and didn’t mean much to either o’ us I think,” Jesse said, stroking his scruffy beard in thought and taking another puff of his cigar.

“Ew man, ew,” Lucio said, scrunching up his nose at the thought of Genji and Jesse going at it. “Real talk though, how did you tell Hanzo you liked him?”

“Just by complimentin’ him relentlessly and callin’ him darlin’ all the time. There never really was a big love confession for neither of us, it just sorta happened.”  
“Real helpful man.”

Jesse chuckled, puffing out more smoke from his cigar. “Why the sudden interest anyways? Is there some guy you wanna start datin’?”

“Man, I knew tellin’ you about that dumb little crush I had on Reyes was stupid,” Lucio said, putting his forehead in his hands.

“Hey, no judgement here man,” Jessee said with a small chuckle, “I woulda boned Reyes in an instant given the chance. But he was so inta Morrison that I never woulda gotten it, if ya catch my meanin’.”

“Again, gross,” Lucio said, sticking his tongue out in disgust, “but nah, she’s a girl and she’s positively gorgeous man. I mean, her eyes are just so pretty and warm and her smile is so bright and her hair is so soft.”

McCree whistled a short tune in brief response to Lucio before twisting his cigar on the blackened railing and facing Lucio. “You’ve got it bad, kid,” he said simply. Lucio nodded his acknowledgement and went back to holding his head in his hands. “Look at this way: you are an international DJ whose main goal in life is to help people, what girl in her right mind wouldn’t give ya a chance?”

“She’s different though. She’s not starstruck by me because, well, she’s more famous than me.”

“Aha, thought so. Look, just tell Hana how you feel, I’m sure she’ll appreciate the honesty.”

For a moment, Lucio stared at him with eyebrows raised in surprise but he soon let out a low irritated groan and said, “I said too much, didn’t I?”

“It was obvious anyways, Genji and I have been takin’ bets on how much longer y’all are gonna tip-toe around each other,” he said with a short laugh. Lucio rolled his eyes as he pushed himself off the railing and turned towards the glass doors with a single goal in mind: to tell Hana how he felt about her no matter what.

 

After leaving the gym, Hana decided after one quick smell of her armpits that she should shower before speaking to him and try to make herself more presentable. These plans were shattered, however, when she bumped into him while muttering a confession to herself and literally fell on top of him.

 

As Lucio entered the common area through the sliding glass doors that connected the balcony he heard footsteps coming closer. When he looked towards the sound, he saw Hana staring at the ground muttering something too quiet for him to hear. Before he could get a word out, she walked right into him and he fell backwards with her falling on top of him.

 

When she opened her eyes and stared down at the DJ all rehearsed words left her. Lucio heard a loud wolf-whistle coming from the doorway and saw Hana flick her eyes only briefly to the old cowboy.

“Hah, shouldn’t you at least buy me dinner first?” Lucio said, a deep laugh rolling through his stomach. After saying so, he immediately regretted it as his face flushed an even deeper shade of red. With a start, she realized she was straddling him and was hovering dangerously close to his face. With all the muscle she had in her body, she launched herself backwards, stumbling over apologies. Lucio smiled softly and began to stand, offering a hand to help her up as well. She took it with a small smile and stood to face him.

“Uh, Lucio, there was something I wanted to ask you!” she said, her eyes darting to the side and her finger twirling in her hair. Lucio caught himself thinking that he had never seen her this nervous right before he thought about how adorable she looked in that moment.

“Before you do, I have something really important to ask you,” he said, “and I’m afraid if I don’t ask now, I never will.” Lucio was a sap at heart, though he’d never admit it, and Hana found herself wishing she could see this cute and shy side of him more often.

“You go first then?”

“Same time, then we’ll see whose question is more pertinent,” Lucio said with his signature lady-killer smile. Hana hated that she swooned a bit upon seeing it. With a small gulp, she nodded, preparing herself for an awkward rejection.

“Lucio,” she began.

“Hana,” he said with the absolute softest smile he could manage given how nervous he was.

“Will you go on a date with me?” they both said in rushed and nervous tones.

Two people suddenly began to cackle, both deep and hearty laughs. With a shock, Lucio realized what Hana had said just as Hana realized what he had said. Both of them stared at the other for a moment before furiously nodding and saying yes over and over. She was as red as a tomato, and he was no better off, though it was slightly less noticeable. With an excited smile, Lucio grabbed her hands and pulled her in for a tight hug, which she returned with enthusiasm.

“Get a room you two!” someone yelled. The words were immediately followed by a metallic clang and loud ‘ow’ coming from the original voice.

“What Genji meant to say was congratulations to you both and we wish you all the best,” Zenyatta said, tilting his head slightly in a happy gesture. Behind him, Genji nodded while stifling laughter. The two broke their embrace with red faces and looked at the small crowd that had gathered.

“Thanks Zen,” Lucio said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“No, thank you,” he said, turning to McCree who was already getting his wallet out. “I believe I was the only one who bet on them confessing at the same moment everyone, so you can either make your payment now or in increments seeing as I was given 1 in 5 odds with a 5 times payout on a 100 dollar bet.” At this announcement, multiple people in the group groaned and began digging through their wallets for the money. The only other sound that could be heard above that of the groans was Genji’s barking laughter and a clang of metal as he fell to the ground.

Using Zenyatta’s money collecting as a distraction, Lucio and Hana slipped into the hallway and eventually into Lucio’s room. It was still for a moment before both of them began to relax and laughter bubbled out of them almost uncontrollably. After nearly three minutes of laughing, they calmed down in their rolling around and laid beside each other. It was nothing new for them to be this close to each other, but the mood was vastly different than their normal hanging out vibe was, so Lucio scooted over to give Hana some more space on the floor.

“So…” he said, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

“So…” she parroted, looking back at him.

“There’s this new ice cream place nearby that I have been dying to go to, does that sound good to you?”

“Hmm,” Hana said, pretending to think about it before turning to him with a huge grin on her face, “it’s a date!”


End file.
